CEDA Reports On The Infected
by Darth Azrael
Summary: You find a folder containing C.E.D.A. research on the infected. This is my theory on the origins of the infected


**Okay so for the past few months I've been thinking about the infected from the left 4 dead series and wondered how they became like that. What is it about the Special Infected that sets them apart from the Horde. So I wrote out my theory. Tell me what you think. Sorry about the spacing, it doesn't save if i put more space between them**.

You walk into a small room, your shotgun ready. As your flashlight illuminates the area, you see that it's nothing but dead C.E.D.A. agents. You walk over to a desk to grab a jar of boomer bile when you notice a bloodstained folder marked with the C.E.D.A. logo and marked TOP SECRET. You call to your companions and ask them to keep an eye out while you open the folder.

C.E.D.A. Research reports on disease. All test subjects have been captured and classified with a code name. Initial findings seem to suggest that all infected share one trait. Upon infection, the subjects higher brain functions seem to have been transferred to the limbic system, which deals with primal and survival instincts.

All subjects seem to have a certain traits that carry over after becoming infected. Theory is that these traits specify which become special infected, and who become members of the Horde. Reports to follow.

Horde: The people of the world were already a mindless mob, being told what to eat, what to read, what to wear, what music to listen to etc. When the disease hit, brain functions were transferred the limbic system, which controls base instincts, while the higher brain functions were shut down. All infected suffer this condition. Attempts to domesticate infected unsuccessful. (Attached is a field request for additional security personnel)

Hunter: Subject seems to rely on superior senses to track prey, mostly through scent and sound. Most likely theory states that while human, it participated in alternative extreme sports like Parkour and freestyle dancing. Eyesight is perfect in any condition and claws and teeth are capable of rending flesh from targets bone in a matter of minutes. (attached to this report is a field request for additional testing materiel.)

Smoker: Subject carries extremely long tongue, (when tested, tongue hit target at 75 yards), which is used to draw in and strangle prey before ingestion. Reason for code name self-explanatory. Subject excretes thick cloud of smoke upon death or destruction, which is most likely cause of hacking cough.

Boomers: Subject was most likely an obese person. Vomit seems to carry a chemical that attracts common infected like flies to garbage. Vomit is most likely a mutated form of acid reflux disease. When shot, Boomer violently explodes, showering any within a six foot radius in vomit. (attached to this report is a request for additional capture equipment and test subjects)

Tank: Subject was most likely a competitive body builder (or on steroids) when the infection came. Infection seems to have affected the production rate of special enzymes that convert protein into muscle tissue, increasing it to extreme levels, which formed the massive arms it has. Subject is extremely strong, capable of lifting entire chunks of concrete or any graspable surface, and throw it up to 30 yards. (attached to this report is a request for additional containment personnel)

Witch: Perhaps the saddest of theories of the origin of the Witch is that these are women who have suffered great loss in the wake of the infection, or, a more distasteful theory, is that these women were raped in the chaos surrounding the initial breakout of the virus, which could account for their lack of proper clothing like the other special infected. Witch will sit or walk around slowly and cry. When someone shines a light on it or makes a loud noise near them, the subject will look up and begin growling. If disturbance continues, subject will go into a rage and chase down the cause of the disturbance with claws that, in the words of one of our more…enthusiastic security officers "would make Wolverine jealous."

Spitter: These infected are most likely women who suffered from the eating disorder Bulimia before becoming infected. This seems to have forced the Spitters neck to elongate and allows them to project streams of extremely acidic vomit, much like the Boomer. Estimated projection of acidic vomit is 50 yards. Best to shoot on sight.

Jockey: Jockey, codenamed for its tendency to jump on victims back and steer it any direction it can before being killed. Jockey was most likely best described as a mooch while still human, relying on others for anything it needed. The Jockey will run around, giggling like a schoolgirl according to our field agents, looking for potential victims. This, coupled with the pools of acidic spit excreted by the Spitter, can lead to a very lethal combination.

Charger: Conditions for Charger seem to mirror that of the Tank, with the exception that while human, these people couldn't back down from a challenge, people who charged headfirst into anything presented before them. Enzymes that produce muscle seem to have been over stimulated to the point that muscle tissue is taken from the less dominant arm and transferred into the dominant arm. Charger will barrel into any potential victims, grabbing one and proceeding to slam it on the ground repeatedly until target is dead.


End file.
